


She kissed me

by S_Horne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Your mom kissed me.”Steve blinked awake and lifted his head from his pillow to look over at the silhouette in the doorway. “What?”“Your mom,” Tony reiterated. “She kissed me.”“Yeah,” Steve said simply, “she does that.”





	She kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [leturna](http://leturna.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy Tony Stark being loved on his birthday

“Your mom kissed me.”

Steve blinked awake and lifted his head from his pillow to look over at the silhouette in the doorway. “What?”

“Your mom,” Tony reiterated. “She kissed me.”

“Yeah,” Steve said simply, “she does that.”

Tony just squinted through the dark room, but before he could open his mouth again, Steve lifted his comforter and shuffled back in his bed until there was a perfect Tony-sized space that Tony longed to jump into. He held out all of three seconds before he crossed the floor with minimal difficulty – there was a slight bump against the edge of the desk and a rogue sock that gave him a little fright – and snuggled in the bed next to his boyfriend.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him close to his chest, waiting to see if Tony was going to continue speaking. When his shoulders began to shake slightly and his hands tightened their grip on Steve’s shirt, Steve dropped a kiss to the top of Tony’s head and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down his back.

“I told you the couch wasn’t going to be comfy,” Steve said lightly, “you should have taken the bed.”

Just like Steve should have known that his mom would have made them sleep separately before the time came, but even when Tony had gone along with Sarah’s request quite happily, actually going as far as to help her make the couch into a camp bed with a childish excitement that Steve loved to see, it hadn’t stopped him from following his mother into the kitchen and sliding onto one of the breakfast bar stools as he tried to wheedle his way into having Tony in his bed.

_“Mom, come on. I’m 28 years old; my boyfriend can sleep in my bed!”_

_“Not under my roof,” Sarah said without turning around from the counter, “I love you, and I love Tony already, but I’d rather not have to wash the sheets again tomorrow.”_

_“Mom!” Steve squawked in horror, his cheeks flushing a fierce red and his mouth dropping open._

_Sarah laughed heartily as she wiped her hands on the nearby tea towel and spun around. She cupped her hand to Steve’s cheek and bent to press a kiss to the other. “Goodnight, sweetheart. No funny business – or at least not until I’m fast asleep.”_

_“Night, Mom,” Steve replied, blush still staining his cheeks as he twisted his head to return her kiss. “And thanks again.”_

_“No thanks needed, darling. I love having him here.”_

_Steve couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face at that and the warmth that spread through his chest as he made his way out to say goodnight to his boyfriend._

“The couch was fine,” Tony said softly, “just because you could feel a pea under a hundred mattresses doesn’t mean we all could. I don’t mind a few lumps.”

Steve opened his mouth to snark back when the words sunk in. Tony had come from an entirely different world than Steve had; growing up in a mansion that always had the best of everything that the market had to offer, Tony would have never had a worn-out couch with slightly saggy cushions and a squeaky spring or two.

Steve and Tony had been dating for only six months, and Tony had been a little skittish throughout the relationship. It had taken a long time for Steve to convince Tony to spend his birthday with him and his mom with Tony protesting that he would be intruding on Sarah and forcing his company on her. When Sarah had found out that Tony hadn’t had any plans for his special day, she had insisted that he come over and wouldn’t hear another word of his protests. Steve had conspired with Rhodey to organise a surprise meal for Tony at Sarah’s house that was followed by one of the best nights of Steve’s life.

After the meal – which had included Steve’s utter mortification at Sarah’s not-so-subtle grilling of Tony and more than one album of baby pictures that he could have done without the love of his life seeing – Steve had fully expected Tony to want to head to a club with the rest of their friends to celebrate his birthday. However, Tony had shocked everyone by shyly asking if they could stay right where they were for a slice of birthday cake and a night of board games. It hadn’t escaped Steve’s notice that the entire day had passed without so much as a phone call from Tony’s parents, and he couldn’t have agreed fast enough, much to Sarah’s delight. She immediately stole Tony to be on her team for all of the games that they played and buttered him up with cookie after cookie when he answered yet another of her questions with what she deemed to be the ‘right’ answer. Sarah had quickly found out that Tony’s favourite colour was red - which perfectly complemented Steve’s blue - that he wasn’t opposed to marriage or children, he had graduated college a few years before and no, he wasn’t going to defect to Steve’s side in charades just because Steve could provide incentives.

(Steve had blushed almost purple at that and Tony had looked as though he was going to pass out with laughter.)

“Well, I think that couch is a monstrosity,” Steve said haughtily and grinned when he felt a small huff of laughter against his collarbone.

There was silence in the room for a long moment, just the gentle brushes of Steve’s hand over Tony’s shirt and the occasional hum of outside noise floating through the crack in the window, before Tony took a deep breath and spoke, his voice almost inaudible. “She kissed me, Steve. I was lying on the couch ready to sleep, and she walked past me to go to bed. I opened my mouth to say goodnight, and she bent down and… She kissed me on the forehead and told me that she hoped I’d had a happy birthday. That she was happy to have me here.”

Steve tightened his grip on his boyfriend and pressed his lips tightly together in a brave attempt to hold back the tears that threatened at the overwhelming tone of confusion and awe in Tony’s voice. Steve knew that Tony’s parents didn’t exactly qualify for that title, but he hadn’t known just how deep that went. “She actually, I mean – she… She said she was happy to have me. _Me,_ Steve. She actually said that she _wanted_ me here. She… Well – god, she… She _kissed_ me.”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Steve said and, damn it, those were tears. Tears of anger at his boyfriend’s parents for putting this doubt into this beautiful person and making him feel this way, tears of sorrow for the man held in his arms, tears of sheer thankfulness for his mother, and tears that came from an all-consuming love for Tony. Steve raised his hand to hook a couple of fingers under Tony’s chin and lifted his face gently until it was level with his. He gave Tony a smile before he leant forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Tony’s forehead, no doubt in the exact spot that Sarah had picked as it was right where his mother had always kissed him. “Yes, she did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
